A MIGNON TALE
''A MIGNON Tale 'The following is an excerpt from Dezekiel's personal Diary (also known as the Journal of Masculinity) ''' Dezekiel's Log #3981 I currently glance around my surroundings, looking for any indicator of civilization. I am deep in the woods, and the people in my party had walked ahead of me because I had to pause to relieve myself. I think my eyes have found something... A tree! By MIGNON! This tree looked very familiar and I am sure I had found the right path out of the woods. Dezekiel's Log #3981.5 I was correct about the tree I saw. It was very familiar to me as I had passed it fifteen minutes before seeing it again. I have been walking around in circles. Long minutes had turned into longer hours, and eventually turned into days. My holy MIGNON robes are extremely damaged. I hunger greately. I yearn to be in the house of Mr. Smith in Aedwin, lying down on his magical beds of healing, while looking out the window and smelling the holy bread of House Baker, masterfully cooked to perfection by MAGGIE and SEAN RAMIUS. Dezekiel's Log #3982 '' '' After a countless amount of days, perhaps even weeks, MIGNON has guided me out of the woods. Currently I rest by a river, allowing my bare feet to recover from the horrendous amount of distance they had just traveled. When I initially approached the river to drink water, I had noticed my reflection staring back at me. My former cleanshaven face had begun to have small fuzz of ginger hair, which obstructed my chiseled and attractive figures. Dezekiel's Log #3983 MIGNON called. I was in the middle of dropping rocks off a cliff, if you catch my drift, when I heard MIGNON's godly voice radiate from the Blade of MIGNON that rested on my back. ''IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN TO AEDWIN, ''shouted the seductive voice of MIGNON. Right after hearing MIGNON, I began to sprint as fast as I could. I did not know the way to Aedwin, if I were to be honest with you, however MIGNON guided my subconcious with great navigational skills. After what had seemed like almost two days of running, I came into a clearing. For the first time in what may have been a month, I recognized my surroundings. I was at the farmhouse outside of Aedwin. I began to turn away from the farmhouse, so I could go along the path that led to Aedwin, however the Blade of MIGNON had other plans. The second I turned my back to the farmhouse, the Blade of MIGNON began to tug towards it, insisting I change my path to the house of farming. I obliged. As I approached the farmhouse, I noticed five people. My spectales riddled with MIGNON magic of vision revealed to me two of the figures. It was Maggie and Sean Ramius, of House Baker! I knew I had to speak to my friends at once. Then, my MIGNON spectacles revealed to me the other three figures, who were all dressed in armor and wielding blades. I was confused. Aren't you supposed to use pitchforks to farm, not swords? Once I got within earshot, I realized what was transpiring. By MIGNON! Sean Ramius and Maggie were being robbed! As soon as I drew within 30 feet, the three men began to attack Sean Ramius and Maggie. "FOR MIIIIIIIGNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN", I shouted, praying that MIGNON would bless me in battle. One of the three men turned to me, and I drew the Blade of MIGNON from my back. The Blade of MIGNON thirsted for blood. My opponent was no match for me. I dodged his first attack, and swiftly sliced the Blade of MIGNON, easily downing him. I stood over my opponent and proclaimed, " YOU HAVE HAD THE HONOR OF BEING DOWNED BY THE HOLY BLAD-". My vision turned dark. I opened my eyes to see Maggie standing above me, helping me up. She explained that I had got clapped as I was talking to my fallen opponent. I worried for Sean Ramius, as he had to fight two people at once, however my worries quickly turned to fear. Not fear for Sean Ramius, but fear for his enemies. He easily downed his two attackers. I expected him to bind all of them and take them to the Aedwinian guard, however Sean Ramius instead decided to brutally murder each of them. After his killings, Sean looked mortified. Maggie helped me to my feet and began to walk towards Sean, who was shocked by his own actions. Dumbfounded, I watched Maggie approach Sean. Suddenly everything made sense. MIGNON had not called me to go to Aedwin, instead he had called me to herorically save Sean Ramius and Maggie, of House Baker. It was a tough scene out in the farms, however it was a victory for all men of MIGNON across the Halens. MIGNON, without a doubt, had summoned me to aid Sean and Maggie. Category:Legends